yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Redhill MRT Station
|other = Bus, Taxi|structure = Elevated|platform = 2|levels = 2|tracks = 2|parking = No|opened = 12 March 1988|electrified = Yes|ADA = Yes|operator = SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation)|zone = 2|former = Alexandra|platforms = Island}}Redhill MRT Station is an above-ground Mass Rapid Transit station on the East West Line in Singapore. This is the last above-ground station until Kallang. Its station colour is reddish-pink. Redhill is the only MRT station in which the two platforms are not parallel to each other. The station serves the neighbourhood of Redhill as well as Alexandra and it is also within walking distance to schools such as Bukit Merah Secondary School and Crescent Girls' School. History Redhill used to be named Alexandra and it was renamed to Redhill to prevent confusion with the railway station that is opened in 1984. The MRTC has awarded the Contract 202 for the construction of Redhill and Queenstown MRT stations on 7 February 1985 for $50 million, together with the viaduct from Tiong Bahru Road to Queensway, construction starts on March 1985 for the completion in December 1987. Redhill station opened on 12 March 1988, which is part of the Phase 1B of the MRT line. It travels from Outram Park to Clementi. On 31 August 2004, a lady in her 40s was hit by a train after she fell on to the tracks. She suffered head injuries and was sent to the Singapore General Hospital. This incident took place just hours after another train hit another lady in her 50s earlier in the day at Bukit Batok MRT Station. On 18 May 2010, eastbound train services between Queenstown and Outram Park MRT stations were disrupted for about 45 minutes when a passenger was hit by a train at 11.35 am. To maintain eastbound service at the unaffected sections, some westbound trains were turned around at Outram Park MRT Station. Close to 5,500 passengers were affected by the incident and train services resumed at about 12.20pm. In view of accidents along the MRT line, platform screen doors were installed and started operations on 31 May 2011, then HVLS Pro-Jet fans were operated since 15 August 2012. Timothy Mok used to exit at the Redhill Close Hawker Centre, where it is only connected on 20 July 2014, and it had went to Enable Village. The Land Transport Authority (LTA) is collaborating with SG Enable to co-create solutions that can make public transport more accessible for persons with disabilities. Through this project, SG Enable has "adopted" the Redhill MRT Station, the nearest transport node to Enable Village, and is working with the LTA to improve the commute for those who frequently travel from Redhill MRT to Enabling Village. LTA has made several improvements to the walking infrastructure. Sheltered linkways are installed for the benefit of walking since July 2015. This was done after Sam Wenhui had been working in SG Enable all the way until December 2013, originally Livenabled (Centre for Enabled Living) which is from 11 May 2010. Station layout Exits *A: Redhill Close, Redhill Close Market & Food Centre, Enable Village *B: Tanglin View Passenger Usage Patterns Serving Redhill station, it encompasses low demand. Transport connections Rail References Category:Bukit Merah Category:Railway stations opened in 1988 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations